


For Sale: Baby shoes, Never Worn (Reasons Vary)

by donutsweeper



Category: For Sale: Baby Shoes
Genre: 5+1 Things, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Fluff, For Sale Ads, Gen, Trick Or Treat Prompts Challenge, Trick or Treat: Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 09:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21097292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutsweeper/pseuds/donutsweeper
Summary: Five not depressing but rather perfectly normal (and one not so normal) ads someone might post to sell a pair of baby shoes that have never been worn.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shewhoguards](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shewhoguards/gifts).

For Sale: Baby Shoes, Never Worn

One pair of patent leather baby shoes for sale. They're perfectly lovely shoes and in great condition but they're just too small for my kiddo. Seriously, he doesn't have feet, he has skis! The nurses at the hospital couldn't stop laughing when they pressed his footprint into the baby book we'd brought because it was the first time any of them had seen where the box provided for the print wasn't big enough. 

Hopefully, he'll grow into his feet soon, but until then we'll keep him in slippers.

Call 302-555-6873 with any reasonable offer.  



	2. Chapter 2

For Sale: Baby Shoes. Never Worn

For sale: one pair of black, patent leather baby shoes. High shine, perfect condition, box included. You can find me at both sessions of the 'Daddy and Me' morning class every Tuesday and Thursday in the playroom, at the 'Baby, Kids, and Goats' yoga class held every Saturday afternoon in the backyard (weather permitting), or at the Early Childhood Education 'Baby Sign for Caregivers' class on Monday evenings in the downstairs classroom of the community center on the other side of the parking lot. Ask for Humphrey Edward III.

Requesting $20. Serious inquiries only.


	3. Chapter 3

<strike>For sale:</strike> baby shoes, never worn

Anyone need a pair of adorable little black patent leather baby shoes? They're in perfect condition. I don't know what my mother-in-law was thinking when she got them, I mean they're cute as hell, but my kid just will not wear them. I hate to throw them out though since they're really fancy and look pretty expensive, so they're yours for the taking! With any luck your little tyke will take to them more than mine. Just shoot me an email at newmom73@AOL.com or text me at (212) 555-1313 if you're interested!  



	4. Chapter 4

For Sale: Baby shoes, never worn!

One pair of beautiful patent leather baby shoes for sale. Perfect condition! Black, shiny and scuff free. We've decided to always dress the triplets in matching outfits so this single pair of shoes isn't of use to us. Stop by if you want to take a look at them: apartment three above the karate studio down the street. Just ring the bell, we have triplets, someone is always home. 

$5 or best offer. We're also willing to trade them for delivery of a large mocha! 

(As mentioned we have triplets, we're always sleep deprived.)


	5. Chapter 5

For sale: baby shoes, never worn

Trying to sell a pair of black, patent leather baby shoes that never got worn due to that damned heat wave that lasted all of August because by the time it was cool enough for my baby to actually wear shoes these were way too small. That's what I get for having a kid in the height of summer, I guess.

Anyway, they're really nice shoes and now that it's finally winter I'm sure your little munchkin will love having them on their feet. 

$3 if you come get them, $5 if not. 612-555-0110.


	6. Chapter 6

For Sale: Baby Shoes! Never Worn!

Pair of baby shoes, free for the taking. I actually bought them just for the box because my new kitten, Demonspawn, was jealous of how cozy his mom, Duchess, looked in her box but regular sized shoe boxes were too big for him.

Seems a shame to toss them, so if anyone actually has a baby and wants a pair of brand new, never worn black, patent leather shoes just give me a call at 952.555.9342. Fair warning, if you pick them up, you're going to have to look at kitty pictures!


End file.
